


Flesh

by Izzy_Valentyn



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Asphyxiation, Drunk!Nesta, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-18 06:30:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11285592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzy_Valentyn/pseuds/Izzy_Valentyn
Summary: Nesta caves and asks Cassian to fuck her, finally.





	Flesh

Nesta was rarely drunk. She'd go as far as to say she had never been drunk if she didn't count the time she snuck a wine bottle from the reception after her mother's funeral. 

She had been tipsy plenty of times, especially after she got more comfortable around the Inner Circle. But right now she was rip-roaring drunk - not that anyone could tell. 

Except for Cassian. He had bumped into her, not quite  _drunk_ yet, but definitely very tipsy. He had expected a dry, borderline hurtful comment from the female he thought of as "The Ice Queen", but Nesta just chuckled, stumbling a little as she tried to regain her balance. 

"Ness?" He reached out and steadied her. 

"Don't touch me." The words didn't hold the same amount of venom that Cassian had gotten used to. If anything, she sounded  _playful_. She must have heard it too because she cleared her throat and added: "And watch where you're going for once. If you're supposed to be the best soldier here, I certainly feel bad for the rest of the army." 

There it was.

Cassian just smirked and took a drink from the bottle of wine he had in his other hand. "Judging by the look on your face when you watched me train..." 

"The drool was me losing brain cells."

"Because I'm just that irresistible." 

"Keep telling yourself that." She took the bottle from him and took a long drink. "You're staring." 

He opened and closed his mouth. "You took my wine. Give it back."

"Baby wants a bottle?" She waved it in front of his face, smirking. "Catch me for it." 

Before he could really process it, Nesta was running past him weaving through the other party-goers. She was surprisingly nimble, bumping into only Rhys and Amren as she went.

Feyre looked across the room at Cassian, who just shrugged and went after her sister, waiting until he was away from the crowd to run.

He paused in the hallway, trying to sense her as he sometimes could. He followed his instinct and went to the left, in the opposite direction of Nesta's room. 

"Come out, come out..." he murmured. He listened for her, moving slowly now. 

A small hiccup came from halfway down the hall, followed by a curse. 

"Ness." He stopped in front of the door to a rarely-used closet. 

"'M not here."

Cassian just chuckled and jiggled the knob. "Let me in babe." 

A beat of silence passed and Cassian grew more painfully aware of what he had said. 

"What?" 

"I... ah... I didn't say-" he stepped back as the door opened. "I didn't mean to say - I mean I wouldn't - "

"Shut up," she said, taking a step toward him. "Kiss me."

"I'm s- what?" 

"What are you deaf  _and_ stupid? Kiss me, Cassian." 

Cassian stared in stunned silence long enough that Nesta took matters into her own hands, closing the distance between them and kissing him hard. He hesitated for just a moment before wrapping his arms around her. He had no reason to be surprised at how warm,  _how soft_ she was, but he was. Underneath the ice, all of her armor, she was soft. And hot - he was practically burning everywhere their skin touched - but maybe that was in his head.

Nesta had guided him back against a wall and moaned quietly into his mouth as his hands began exploring, squeezing and pinching...

Cassian broke the kiss first. "Nesta..."

"I want it."

"You're drunk. We both are."

"So?" Nesta moved to kiss him again. "I want it. Do you?"

"Of course - _Cauldron, yes_ \- But..." He was cut off briefly as Nesta's lips connected with his. "Come on." He led her to his room. 

~`~`~

They wound up falling asleep. Or, Nesta continued trying to get Cassian to sleep with her, and Cassian waited in his bathroom until he heard Nesta's soft snore, choosing to join her in bed then. He wasn't going to sleep with her drunk and have it be something she regretted - she deserved better than that. 

The morning was a different monster, however. 

Nesta woke up first and immediately pushed Cassian off the bed. 

Cassian, of course, immediately went on the defensive, until he realized where he was, who was in his bed. " _What_?" he asked, rubbing his eyes and blinking up at her. 

"Did you fuck me?" 

"No. Of course I didn't." 

"Then why am I naked?" 

"You tore your clothes off in your drunken attempts to sleep with me." Despite himself, a small, smirk played at his lips.

Anyone would have looked embarrassed, but Nesta just looked more upset with him. "If I find out you're lying -" 

"Darling, if I slept with you, I'd be shouting it from the rooftops." At this point, it was no secret that Cassian was enamored with Nesta - even _she_ had to have some idea. 

Her eyes narrowed into slits. "I'll tear your wings apart myself." 

Cassian tensed a little, the memory of having his wings injured still extremely fresh. 

Nesta just found and pulled on her dress before striding out of his room. 

~`~`~

A light knock came at Cassian's door after a very tense dinner. Feyre had told him not to worry after he explained what had happened, but it was hard to take those words to heart when Death was staring daggers through your head. 

"It's open?" He sat up on his bed, confused. He didn't get a lot of visitors after dinner - not unless Mor wanted to talk or go out on the town, but Mor was visiting Viviane for the next few days...

It opened and Nesta stepped in, somewhat sheepishly. "Can we talk?" 

Cassian raised his eyebrows. "Sure... Sit?'

She sat on the edge of the bed and was quiet a while, as if sorting through what she wanted to say. It was odd - words always seemed to come so naturally to her. 

"I'm sorry," she finally said, stopping Cassian from having to break the silence himself. 

His brow furrowed a little. "Why?" 

She sighed. "I... It isn't fair to you for me to have begged for you to fuck me, and then be angry at you afterward despite you being a decent human being." 

A number of sarcastic comments cropped up in Cassian's mind - his response to heavy situations was to lighten the mood - but he just shrugged. "It's fine."

Nesta huffed a little. "How do you do that?"

"Do what?" 

"You're always so unaffected by what I say. It sloughs right off of you."

He couldn't help it - he burst into laughter, nearly doubling over with it. "Unaffected?" he managed. "Nesta, no one affects me more - for the better or the worse." 

"What?" 

He collected himself gradually. "I thought it was obvious. I'm affected by everything you do." 

Nesta Archeron looked  _awestruck_. 

"You affect me," Cassian murmured, reaching out and stroking her cheek gently. "All the way down to the core of me, every day." 

She met his eyes, her expression one he had never seen on her - vulnerable. 

"Cass," she said softly. "I want you." 

He ran his fingers through Nesta's hair slowly, holding her gaze. "Are you sure?" 

"I don't say things I'm not sure about Cassian. Show me how much I affect you." A slightly sarcastic curl of her lips. 

Cassian chuckled a little, leaning in to catch those lips.

This kiss wasn't at all like the previous night's - it wasn't sloppy, it wasn't hungry or desperate. Not to say it was gentle either; it was hot, building, passionate,  _wanting_. 

Nesta broke the kiss long enough to pull Cassian's shirt off and she pushed him back. She kissed along his neck, down his chest and stomach slowly. 

"What, no comment on how beautiful I am?" Cassian smirked down at her. 

"Don't ruin this for yourself - I'm probably the only action you're getting all month." She chuckled a little, working on the buttons of his pants. 

"You wound me, Ness," he sighed as Nesta fished his half-hard member out and started stroking slowly. He moved his hips up a little, immediately craving more. "A little faster?" 

"I'll take my time." She grinned and she was  _breathtaking_ , even from that horrendous angle.

"Please?"

"Mmm..." She took the tip of him into her mouth and teased it slowly, delighting in the small sound Cassian made in the back of his throat.  

He moved his hips again and Nesta acquiesced, taking the rest of his length in

She wasn't an expert by any means, but she had an idea of what she was doing, taking Cassian's moans as cues when she wasn't sure.

He was close - she could _feel it_ \- when he made her stop.

"Wh-" she started, frowning a little.

"I can't get all of the attention," Cassian interrupted with a slight smirk. "Lay down." 

Nesta eagerly obeyed and he pushed the skirt of her dress out of the way, pulling her panties off. He kissed her thigh, slowly moving up toward her core, smirking when her hips rolled and she let out a quiet, frustrated noise. 

"Is there something you need?" he teased. 

"Lick me..." she mumbled, and he could imagine how her blush colored her cheeks. "Please?" 

Cassian moved and slowly ran his tongue along her clit. He could feel her tense and felt her wind her fingers into his hair, keeping him there. 

"More." And it would have been an order if the desperation hadn't seeped into her voice. 

He happily obliged, his tongue flicking against her, drawing sounds out of her that he couldn't have  _dreamed_ up. He added his fingers and Nesta arched off the bed, her moan bouncing off the bedroom walls. 

" _Oh, Cauldron_ , Cass," she gasped as he felt her tighten around his fingers. " _Please_. Please, I'm -" Her pleas were cut off by a deep, almost decadent moan when Cassian curled his fingers  _just_ so. Her body shuddered as her orgasm wracked through her and she coated his fingers. 

When she finished, Cassian pulled away slowly, holding her gaze as he licked his fingers off. 

Nesta practically growled and pounced on him. Her lips found his and the kiss was desperate, demanding. She pulled his hair, grinding down on his lap. "Take me," she breathed, lips brushing against this. "I need it, take me  _hard_." 

"Where's the dominant little minx who started this?" 

She tugged on his hair, drawing a hiss of pleasure from him. "Fuck. Me. Cassian." 

The command hung in the air for half a second before Cassian tore her dress off and laid her down. He pinned her arms above her head, the force of the action causing Nesta to keep them there as he got out of the rest of his clothes. 

Naked, he teased her entrance with the head of his cock, his lips trailing from her neck to her breasts - pausing to bite, tease, mark - before he finally pushed into her. 

He usually went slow, dragging the moment out as much as he could, but Nesta... It was like being on fire and he wanted to burn and find relief. He bore into her, gripping her hips hard enough to bruise. 

"Choke me," she gasped.

Cassian didn't question it, didn't pause - he just wrapped around her neck, pinning her hips down with his free hand. 

Nesta managed a soft moan, trying to move and meet his thrusts. She moved one of her hands to his wrist and gently squeezed when she needed air. 

He obliged, of course, kissing along her jaw as she gasped for air, her moans coming freely again. Loudly.

"You feel so good," she murmured, moving her hands to his back, finding the muscle where his wings began. "No showing off that glorious wingspan tonight?" 

He offered a huff of breath that would have been a chuckle, had Nesta's fingers not grazed where they did. 

"I can barely hold myself together as it is," he breathed. "Without your fingers wandering around on my wings." 

Nesta shuddered as Cassian slowed, his thrusts going deeper. She ran her fingers along that spot on his back again. "Unravel for me." 

The words had barely left her lips when he came with a moan that was barely muffled by him burying his face in her neck. His hips worked against hers, drawing her second climax more gently than her first. 

They laid there in silence for a while, catching their breath. Cassian stroked Nesta's skin in small circles with his thumb and she smoothed out his hair. 

"We..." Cassian started. 

"Did that." Nesta nodded a little. "I can understand why it's all Feyre and Rhys do if it's half as good for them as it was with you."

The General Commander of the Night Court's army absolutely lit up. "It was good with me?"  

"I can't believe you're supposed to be the head of the army, you're a puppy." She chuckled.

Cassian rolled his eyes a little. "There you go affecting me again." 

"There I go." She grinned and kissed his cheek. "It was good with you, Cass." 

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a PWP but I got carried away.  
> I don't usually write Nessian, so I have no idea how I did
> 
> Inspired by: Flesh by Simon Curtis


End file.
